


Бить людей, быть может, просто.

by HwiNoree



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwiNoree/pseuds/HwiNoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечер на Бэйкер-стрит за просмотром фильма вдруг перестаёт быть томным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бить людей, быть может, просто.

На экране телевизора они видели белокурую девочку в розовой куртке. Отец отступил от нее на несколько метров, поднимая руку с пистолетом. Джон закрыл глаза, но звук выстрела всё равно заставил его сжаться.  
После боевого ранения, после того, как видел и худшие гримасы этого мира, глупо оставаться наивным. Ожидать от фильма чего-то вроде «трансляции традиционных ценностей». Наверняка, если они будут смотреть дальше, режиссер покажет, почему правильно расстреливать своих дочерей, почему это – лучшая путевка в жизнь, которую они могут получить от семьи.  
Джон поморщился и открыл глаза. Взглянул на Шерлока – тот поставил фильм на паузу и сам как будто тоже завис. Выражение его лица не поддавалось расшифровке. В равной степени это могли быть: равнодушие, задумчивость, разочарование, возмущение, растерянность, отрицание, любопытство или… нарастающее воодушевление?  
\- Да, - после паузы в несколько десятков секунд проговорил Джон, нарушая тишину. – Фильм снят в этом году. По комиксам. И это в принципе нормально. Бывает забавно. Например, «Танкистка». Муть, само собой, но его и не выпускали на большой экран. Стоило прислушаться к отрицательным отзывам, раз их написали профессиональные кинокритики. Стоящее кино не назовут «Пипец».  
Шерлок не отреагировал. «Послушай себя, - подумал Джон, замолчав. – Ссылаешься на критиков, поддерживаешь беседу о новинках кинопроката? Это же просто потребность сказать хоть что-то, когда не представляешь, что говорить. Единственно непонятное здесь - почему эта сцена тебя так зацепила. Отец, ребенок, огнестрельное оружие… психотерапевт наверняка выдала бы версию».  
\- Я не уверен, что хочу смотреть дальше, Шерлок. Теперь за этим парнем будет гоняться полиция, никто не поймет, чего ради он застрелил дочку, а в итоге кто-то застрелит его самого, - Джон вздохнул. – Надо было брать «Догму». Там нет таких… неприятных неожиданностей.  
Шерлок отозвался смешком и сдвинулся к самому краю кресла. Требовательный взгляд уперся в лицо Джона. – Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал, Джон.  
\- Ты сейчас о чем? – не понял Уотсон. – Кинопрокат уже закрыт.  
Шерлок нетерпеливо помотал головой: – Да нет, нет. Плевать на фильмы! Мне понравилась идея, это действительно отличная тренировка. Я не боюсь выстрелов, но трудно быть готовым к пуле, если раньше не испытывал ничего подобного.  
Джон осознавал, что в глубине души ждал от Шерлока нестандартной реакции. Но было бы куда спокойнее не видеть энтузиазма на лице соседа.  
\- Сейчас уже ночь, Шерлок, здесь на Бэйкер-стрит нет ни одного бронежилета, и я определенно не собираюсь будить миссис Хадсон звуками стрельбы.  
\- Ты прав, Джон. Вдобавок здесь маловато места, мы попросту не развернемся. Нужно выбраться за город. Завтра.  
Джон подавился вопросом: «Какого черта ты вообразил, что я буду во всем этом участвовать?!», поскольку Шерлок продолжил: - Сегодня я хочу, чтобы ты ударил меня.  
Уотсон почувствовал, как тяжелеют его руки, лежащие на коленях. Наливаются свинцом, теряя подвижность. Потом появляется покалывание, непроизвольная дрожь. Джон сжал кулаки. Гнев. Совершенно точно, это был он. Но откуда? Мало времени на поиски ключа к своим эмоциям.  
\- Что ты еще выдумал?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты ударил меня.  
В голове возникла целая куча удачных реплик, но Джон задохнулся. Вместо ответа он старался схватить ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Раз, другой. Он отрицательно качнул головой.  
Шерлок всем своим видом выразил непонимание, недовольство.  
\- Проблемы? Ты проходил военную подготовку, ты в неплохой физической форме, ты знаешь, как и куда бить.  
\- Ты от скуки посмотрел «Бойцовский клуб»? Или это у меня началось расщепление личности? Я ничего не понимаю.  
\- Меня не интересуют никакие спортивные клубы, Джон. Мне не требуется, чтобы меня бил спортсмен. С таким налаженным механизмом выброса агрессии спортсмены реже совершают преступления. А вот обычные люди – другое дело. И удары, предполагаю, наносятся иначе. Я хочу - знать, - Шерлок резко оборвал объяснения.  
\- Ох, тебя разве никогда не били в колледже? В школе? На детской площадке? – Джон подумал, что привкус горечи во рту – это от растерянности. Как и неуклюжие попытки обратить всё в шутку.  
\- В те разы я не преследовал цели быть битым. Сейчас - не собираюсь уворачиваться.  
И вот сейчас нужно было говорить – умно, весомо, убедительно. Апелляции к разуму, никакого аффекта, никаких «ты ранишь мои чувства, в которых я и сам толком не могу разобраться». Вот оно, каково чувствовать себя идиотом. Ладони потеют, секунды неловкого молчания налетают, как песчаная буря, твой ай-кью становится двухзначным, энцефалограмма выравнивается.  
Угол губ Джона еще только дернулся, выдавая полные самоиронии размышления, больше подходящие для записи в блоге, а Шерлок, настойчивый, требовательный, уже рывком поднялся из кресла. Едва не подпрыгивал от нетерпения.  
\- Давай, Джон. Не тяни.  
\- Послушай, - Уотсон отозвался со вздохом, который должен был звучать очень красноречиво, - то, что ты вовлек меня в этот разговор, совсем не значит, что я дам согласие участвовать в подобном… эксперименте и буду твоим пособием по биологии.  
\- Зато сейчас ты великолепное пособие по психологии. Но все эмоции, отражающиеся на твоем лице, не имеют никакого отношения к сути моей просьбы! В действительности тут нет и дюйма почвы для сомнений. Или иных сантиментов.  
«Слышала бы тебя Салли Донован, - подумал Джон, вставая, - она бы радовалась подтверждению своих прогнозов, как ты – заковыристому делу».  
\- Как бы то ни было, Шерлок, - делая особое ударение на имени соседа, Джону захотелось опереться на трость. Как назло, поблизости ее не было. – Я уже сказал тебе: нет. И на этом предлагаю разойтись по комнатам. Я собираюсь спать.  
Джон успел сделать шаг по направлению к выходу, но тут Шерлок преградил ему дорогу. Судя по блеску в глазах, ожидать шутки не приходилось. Последняя кристально ясная мысль в голове. Дальше Уотсон получил тычок в плечо, да, совсем не шуточный, а вслед за ним – удар в солнечное сплетение. Схватиться было не за что, и Джон согнулся пополам, силясь вдохнуть.  
Я не понимаю, хотелось крикнуть ему, я не врубаюсь, какая, на хрен, зубастая муха тебя укусила и что происходит! Ты, - Шерлок Холмс, - ударил - меня?!  
Из-за шума в ушах он не слышал ни дыхания Шерлока, ни собственного. Джон видел сейчас только его ноги, в знакомых брюках и ботинках: Шерлок отступил на шаг и снова двинулся навстречу. Уотсон выставил вперед руку, выпрямляясь, чтобы остановить его, поймать взгляд.  
Лицо неожиданного противника вырисовывалось со всей остротой. Сжатые губы, глаза-буравчики. Шерлок перехватил его руку и вывернул запястье так, что Джон сдавленно охнул. Недавние мысли о внутреннем источнике гнева поблекли, события теперь кипели снаружи. Всё это совершалось Шерлоком слишком расчетливо и методично. Маниакально.  
Джон почувствовал, как там, куда его ударили, сжимается комок. Будут синяки.  
Дальнейшие намерения Шерлока стали кристально ясными. Дальше последует подсечка, и в результате Уотсон окажется на полу. Выброс адреналина обдал его холодом.  
Отстранившись от боли в запястье, Джон высвободил руку из захвата и увеличил расстояние между ними. Он не мог поверить, что участвует. И не мог определить, во что оказался втянут. Эксперимент? Игра? Шерлок бросился вперед. Неприкрытая, необъяснимая угроза. Джон с силой оттолкнул оппонента - этого оказалось недостаточно. Шерлок намеревался избить его. Новый, мощный удар под ребра – прекрасное невербальное доказательство. Во рту стало солено от него.  
«Ты не оставляешь мне выбора». Едва эта мысль сформировалась, Джон, мир которого шатался, понял, что ему делать. Обстановка вокруг, его чувства, сомнения, боль – всё потеряло значение.  
«Я должен тебя остановить. Чтобы всё прекратилось».  
Джон собрал силы и ударил Шерлока кулаком в челюсть. Тот не сделал попытки увернуться, хотя возможности были: Джон бил отчаянно, неправильно. Но попал в цель. Шерлок упал и остался на полу.  
Перед глазами потемнело. Уотсон присел на подлокотник кресла и держался за спинку, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от лежащего человека. Он вдруг стал незнакомцем, и спроси кто сейчас, Джон не знал бы, как его назвать.  
Что теперь делать? Звонить в полицию? Вызывать бригаду медиков - для обоих? Или лучше сразу в сумасшедший дом?  
Лица Шерлока было не разглядеть, но, по меньшей мере, он дышал.  
Джон не без усилий встал на ноги и двинулся на кухню в поисках чего-то холодного. 

***

Как всегда в разговоре с Майкрофтом, Джон не мог избавиться от ощущения, что старший Холмс не смотрит, а рассматривает. И при всей пронзительности взгляда, глаза всегда оставались непроницаемыми.  
«Интересно, способен ли этот человек ударить кого-то. Зонтом? Ногой? Метафорически? А его стоматолог, ирландец, точно сумел бы. Черт, да, я не скоро перестану примерять эту роль на всех, кого встречаю», - Джон рассуждал про себя, не пытаясь поддерживать разговор из вежливости.  
Они сидели друг напротив друга, в низких кожаных креслах. Джон – всё ещё нахохленный, Майкрофт – элегантный, как камин в гостиной богатого поместья.  
В приемной больше не было ни души. Врач Майкрофта, посреди ночи согласившийся поставить Шерлоку временный протез вместо выбитого зуба, конечно, не стал вызывать ассистентку на работу. Антеи тоже не было видно.  
Зато было слышно, как в кабинете работает стоматолог. Джону тоже захотелось занять руки. Нервное. Чашка кофе пришлась бы кстати. Журнал. Телефон? Мысль о Шерлоке, лежащем в кресле с запрокинутой головой, с беспомощно открытым ртом, которому внезапно захочется написать сообщение, показалась смешной до абсурда.  
\- Вы понимаете особенности эмпирического подхода, Джон? – видимо, Майкрофт посчитал лимит молчания исчерпанным. Либо предположил, что всё это время они с Уотсоном беседовали без слов, и теперь удобнее продолжить вслух.  
\- Простите? – переспросил Джон. Дискомфорт, причиняемый помятыми рёбрами, мешал уйти от обыденности. – Эмпирический подход, вы сказали? Я думал, тема вашего брата – дедукция, мистер Холмс. Высокие сферы и тому подобное.  
В ответ на явный выпад Майкрофт оживился, приподняв уголки рта. Оборот за оборотом его зонт ввинчивался в ковер. Особенно раздражающе от того, что движение не было неосознанным.  
\- Мой брат придерживается эмпирического пути, когда хочет что-нибудь уяснить. Опыт, Джон, сын ошибок трудных, - наставительным тоном продолжал он. – Шерлок не доверяет открытиям на кончике пера. Отсюда такое прискорбное невежество в астрономии. Вдобавок, в ходе экспериментов он старается на корню извести субъективный фактор. С большим или меньшим успехом, как мы с вами понимаем.  
\- Я совершенно не понимаю, о чем вы, мистер Холмс, - Джон понизил тон. Не хотел, чтобы нотки недовольства звучали открыто. Да, он был недоволен, но начни Майкрофт предлагать деньги, это бы только усилило неприятное чувство. Признаков морального ущерба он у себя не находил. А мазь от ушибов сразу отыскалась в домашней аптечке.  
\- Не понимаете. Это вполне естественно, когда речь идет о моем брате. Вы делите с ним жилище уже некоторое время, Джон. Но этого может быть недостаточно для понимания причин, истоков его поведения.  
\- Тут не поспоришь, - Джон фыркнул и поморщился. – Кажется, нечто подобное мне приходилось слышать раньше. От инспектора Лестрейда - он верит в Шерлока. Либо успел лучше адаптироваться.  
\- Вот видите, Джон, - Майкрофт изобразил улыбку на бис. – Всякий, кто сталкивается с Шерлоком, решает вопрос, как к нему относиться. Все через это проходят: Лестрейд, миссис Хадсон, другие люди. Вопрос адаптации. Субъективное восприятие, субъективные оценки, представления, суждения – во всём нашем обществе крайне мало чего-то иного. Людям и удобнее, и проще лишний раз не задумываться, не возвращаться к тому, что выглядит решенным раз и навсегда… Хм, так вот у моего брата много особенностей. У кого их нет, спросите вы? Но такие удивительные, феноменальные, вызывающие восхищение – каждый бы рад был иметь их на своем счету. Или быть рядом с тем, кто имеет, не так ли?  
Майкрофт склонил голову на бок, будто отслеживая, с достаточным ли вниманием Джон слушает.  
\- Видите ли, социопатия – это отклонение. Как бы демократичны мы ни были по отношению к данному феномену. Суть в том, что Шерлок генетически не способен приспособиться к социуму. И, увы, не заинтересован его подчинять личным нуждам. Он навеки замкнут в своём мире, ограничен им и обусловлен. Конечно же, Шерлоку хочется признания. Тут мой брат довольно близок к простым смертным. И подобно людям, не наделенным его умом, он не выйдет за пределы своей плоскости. Не поймет, что не способен взглянуть на мир по-другому. Если спросите меня, я считаю подобного рода неведение благом, Джон, иначе ограничения мучили бы его, - Майкрофт сжал губы и наконец прервался на короткий вздох.  
\- Его высокая функциональность, реакции, скорость когнитивных процессов – это несомненные бонусы. Но сути не меняют. То, что сейчас принято называть своеобразным взглядом на мир, было и остается расстройством личности.  
Джон слушал, не перебивая. Размеренная, негромкая и хорошо отрепетированная речь Майкрофта погрузила его в странное состояние. В словах старшего Холмса звучало что-то, не позволявшее усомниться в их искренности. Майкрофт считает своей обязанностью защищать брата. И потакать ему.  
Джон изо всех сил старался за этими словами разглядеть Шерлока - того, замысловатого и обаятельного, с которым делил жилище, бегал по улицам Лондона в погоне за достойными преступниками. Не выходило.  
«Стоит ли попытаться задать ему прямой вопрос? - думал Уотсон, - Прояснить ситуацию? Ведь если единственная причина, по которой Шерлок напал на меня, - болезнь, к чему мы придём? Что еще он способен просто сделать ради эксперимента, без предупреждения, которое исказило бы реакции участника? Должен ли я уйти? Могу ли остаться и со временем найти свою дозу удовольствия в этом?»  
С самого начала знакомства окружающие наперебой предостерегали его от общения с Шерлоком. Джон чувствовал потребность разобраться, в чем дело, составить собственное мнение. А ещё невольно ему захотелось оградить единственного в мире детектива-консультанта от тех, кто и не пытался понять его. Правда, Шерлок не нуждался ни в чьей защите. Заграждения всех видов только раздражали его.  
Майкрофт кивнул:  
– Вижу, вы близки к пониманию. Обвинять моего брата в чем-либо бесполезно. Не тратьте на это время, я вам не советую. Оставаться рядом или уйти – этот вопрос вы, естественно, будете решать самостоятельно. Таков Шерлок: можно проследить за ходом его мыслей, но нельзя понять, о чем он думает на самом деле. В экспериментах он предпочитает дистанцироваться - и от исследовательского поля, и от личностного содержания участников. Видите? Шерлок в совершенстве отражает любого, на кого посмотрит. И это, Джон, - поистине уникальная возможность разглядеть себя в другом. Если не побоитесь взглянуть на отражение. Оно может оказаться непривычным.  
Полчаса спустя Шерлок вышел из кабинета стоматолога, погруженный в изучение нового объекта у себя во рту.  
Домой, на Бэйкер-стрит, они отправились на такси.  


***

Ехать в молчании, по ночному городу, в машине, где неярко светилась одна приборная панель, значило потерять чувство времени и направления. Поначалу Джон собирался занять место рядом с водителем, но потом оказался на заднем сиденье, возле Шерлока. Так оно получилось само собой.  
Уотсон чувствовал, что пережил очень странные вечер и ночь. Он был уже не в состоянии думать, строить суждения. Усталость взяла свое. Тело требовало покоя. Мысли текли исключительно в сослагательном наклонении, вынося на берег сознания и тут же смывая с него самые невероятные сценарии.  
Он мог бы пойти в ночной клуб, взять предложенный кем-то коктейль, в котором растворялась таблетка экстази, получить новый опыт. И потом испытывать такое же опустошение. Отлив.  
Мог бы оказаться с кем-то в темном укромном углу, где легко скрыться не только от всех, но и от себя самого. Идти домой с засосом под ключицей, искусанными до мяса губами, сытым физически и немного грязным. Спрятать все улики, включая ту мягкость и слабость в коленях, что всегда были ему нравились.  
Присутствие Шерлока рядом практически не ощущалось. Джон повернулся взглянуть: уснул или рефлексирует? Шерлок задумчиво перекатывал в пальцах какой-то мелкий предмет, похожий на комочек жевательной резинки.  
После случившегося они не перестали друг с другом разговаривать. Джон не собирался демонстративно игнорировать Шерлока, тот преуспел в этом виде спорта намного раньше. Выяснять отношения, впрочем, тоже не было смысла. С чего бы Шерлоку делать выводы в пользу Джона и логичные с его точки зрения?  
Оставалось только признать правоту старшего Холмса: таков Шерлок. Парадоксальным образом, все его качества взаимно уравновешивались. С ним бывало так же легко, как порой – непередаваемо трудно. Он был способен на искренний смех и такую же подкупающую доверие, убедительную ложь. А неловко молчать с ним никак не удавалось.  
Первые несколько слов, конечно, дались нелегко. Джон не представлял себе жизнь под одной крышей с человеком, понять которого никак и никогда не дано. К тому же потенциально опасным. А как недавно выяснилось, и кинетически.  
Если Шерлок и считал иначе, то пока помалкивал. Джон пока понял единственное: он не способен не реагировать. И не способен уйти, так просто оставив позади непонятный и потому еще более притягательный парадокс. Нелегко моряку делить квартиру с сиреной. Много ли шансов сохранить рассудок, если, вопреки опасности, песня действительно прекрасна?  
\- Ну, и как всё прошло?  
\- Этот Рафферти – явный сторонник ИРА. Возможно, входит в состав законспирированной ячейки.  
\- Когда ты успел это выяснить?  
\- Едва сел в кресло и спросил, влияют ли его политические симпатии на работу.  
\- Почему же он так недолго с тобой возился? Оставил взрывчатку для следующей встречи? Кстати, а Майкрофт-то в курсе, что лечит зубы у тайного революционера?  
\- Неполных досье мой брат не приемлет.  
Джон знал: когда Шерлок раздражен и хочет побыстрей избавиться от собеседника, его речь становится сбивчивой и отрывистой. Сейчас Холмс говорил размеренно, замедляя темп, и слова напоминали повисающие в воздухе дымные кольца. Он выглядел довольным.  
\- Майкрофт предупреждал тебя о том, что социопатия – заразна? Что социопаты – выдающиеся манипуляторы? Как думаешь, Джон, кто похож на социопата больше – я или мой брат? Может, всё наоборот, и это Майкрофт, а не я, манипулирует тобой? На твоем месте я бы не торопился верить обещаниям политика, как и его рукопожатию.  
\- Я слышал, бывает так, что семье с двумя детьми один рождается с социопатией, а другой нет.  
\- Когда причины генетические, любой из братьев может оказаться социопатом. А можем – мы оба.  
\- А может, и ни один из вас.  
\- Нет. Один точно есть, - Шерлок дружелюбно улыбнулся углом рта, искоса следя за ним. – Но я тебе не скажу, который. Иначе не интересно.  
\- Боже мой, ну и сколько всё это будет продолжаться? Сколько можно, мать твою? – теперь Джон не мог не смеяться, независимо от того, шутит ли собеседник.  
\- Просто ты - как лакмус, Джон. В силу ряда причин твои реакции настолько чисты, что их можно принять за эталон. И так будет продолжаться, пока ты не испортишься.  
\- То есть, пока окончательно не размокну?  
\- В случае заразности социопатии однажды ты сам станешь таким. И тогда всё закончится, быстро. Настоящие социопаты могут общаться только по телефону. С прозрачным пластиком между ними.  
\- Или через океан.  
\- Исключено. Если совершишь преступление, я поймаю тебя.  
\- Это твои представления о справедливости?  
\- Так думает Лестрейд.  
\- А ты?  
\- Я рассчитываю, что анализ чужого криминального опыта поможет тебе придумать достаточно интересное преступление, и раскрывать его мне будет не скучно.  
\- Тогда мне стоит остаться, чтобы прятать от тебя свои тёмные дела прямо в квартире. Быть на виду - идеальное прикрытие!  
Шерлок смерил его одобрительным взглядом:  
\- Вижу, ты действительно не безнадёжен.


End file.
